I'll protect you this time
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Someone that is important and precious to you...Of course you will do anything just to protect them...A story between three best friends who will experience unexpected events that will leave your tears falling down you're cheeks. {Please read inside, Thank you!}


**Hello Everyone! SO this is my replacement to those one-shots I removed from my stories! Hope you like it and please rate and review! :)**

**Genres: **Drama, hurt/comfort/ romance.

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 {One-shot}

I don't want to experience that kind of feeling again...I don't want to be that sad and empty again. During that time, I feel like I'm a lifeless stone, my mind was so messed up that I was not alert of my surrounding, so this time. I will protect her!

"Hello! Earth to Shade!" I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard Fine called my name and realized that she was waving her hands right in front of me.

"Yes?" I replied bluntly.

"Mou! What's wrong with you today? You've been gazing off to nothing! Do you have a fever?" I blushed as she put her hands on my forehead, she immediately saw my reaction and expression.

"I-I'm alright." I said as I putted her hands down.

"Hontoni?" She's so persistent!

"Yes!" I replied as she sighted in relief as I looked at her with a questioning face.

"How was...Rein?" Her expression changed immediately, that made me sad since I hate it when she makes that kind of face.

"Fine! Please! I told you not to make that kind of face! Rein won't be happy you know." I shake her as she smiled at me weakly.

"She's fine...But she's still unconscious, " Rein, Fine and I was childhood best friends. But an accident happened which sends her to the hospital.

There was a fire accident and... Rein's mother and my mother was affected to it.

Luckily her mother survived while my mom didn't, I was able to save her by the time the fire gotten worse. My mom's body was founded after they dyed down the fire.

Last week was the funeral, and...I was one of the people who cried very hard, since Mom was the only one who supported me and my father died when I was young, so that's why...

Rein's condition was getting better and better which made me relieved.

Last Friday...Fine confessed to me, I don't have a reply yet...But I really need to think this out.

She's been my best friend, but I promised to myself that I will protect Rein this time, I will guide her once she wakes up.

"Oh...I see...So Shade, any news for your answer?" I flinch as I turned to see her which made my eyes widened.

She was forcing a smile on, I can really spot sadness in her eyes.

"S-sorry...But can you give me time to think about it?" THe same reasons that I've been telling her...Even though I can see how she gets hurt about it...I don't have a choice do I? I should be the one in Rein's side once she wakes up since her mother is still unconscious.

"You know Shade..." My expression changed from relieved to sad as I heard how Fine forced her voice to cheer up.

"You should forget that I ever confessed to you..." I heard a crack sound inside me as she said that with a smile and cheerful voice.

"You see...I gave up...When we were young, I've been challenging myself to beat Rein...But as I see the results...It's no use, she's too precious to you." She looked up as her bangs was covering her eyes..I notice that she bit her lower lip just to resist herself from crying.

I was about to go to her when she looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe I'll find a better guy for me." She was too gentle that it hurts me so much.

I was about to ran to her when she ran ahead.

I want to punch myself, I want to yell at myself...I hurt Fine this time... *Ring, ring*

My phone ringed as it snapped me out of my thoughts.

_"Hello?" _I greeted as I answered the call.

_"Shade? Come to the hospital quickly! Rein's awake!" _My eyes widened as I felt happy about it...Without noticing, I was already running towards the bus stop and immediately rode the bus.

I just can't believe that Rein's awake already! I can't wait to see her!

**Normal POV {At Fine}**

Shade...Please come and ran after me! I'm running you know! I'm crying you know! I'm feeling this pain I've been having ever since we were young!

I can't beat her! I can't beat her Shade!...She's too...*hic* precious...

I stopped on running and looked behind me...My tears was flowing down my cheeks like a river that won't stop on flowing.

_His not following me..._ Are you an idiot Fine? You know that Shade won't love you the way you love him...His heart is already taken, and you can't do anything about it.

_I gave up..._ It's enough...You're efforts are just useless so It's time to give up already.

I went home crying my eye balls out...My mom and Dad are not around anymore, and that means I'm alone all along.

But...It's fine I'm used to it anyways.

I opened the refrigerator to re-heat the food I cooked last night.

I sat at the sofa for a minute and hugged myself.

_Shade...Please notice me..._

*Ring, ring, ring*

I swiped my tears away and answered the telephone, my heart beat faster as I heard that it was Shade...Is he going to apologize to me?

Really! I'm really-

_"Hello Fine? Rein's awake! Rein's awake! Come here quick!" _Or...Maybe not...

**_"R-really?! That's great! Sorry but, I have some things to do so I can't go." _**I'm so tired being the goody-goody all the time.

I'm so tired of showing him a fake and forceful smile...And I'm tired of being fake cheerful all the time.

_"EHh? Then...How about we have a picnic tomorrow? You're gonna come okay?! I won't take 'no' for a answer, I'll invite Altezza and the others okay? Bye." _Shade...Does my feelings felt nothing to you?

Can someone tell me why do I need to experience this kind of pain?

I don't want to break...Shade...Thank you for being there when I need...But she needs you the most.

And with that...I ate the food that I re-heated and after that...I cried myself to sleep.

I had a dream...It's about my parents... They died because of an accident...I lived with aunt for 3 years, and after that I decided to move on my own.

When I met Rein and Shade...They changed me...But I didn't expect that I will go back to the way I was before.

My mom taught me many different things.

And when Shade talked to me about his feelings when his mother died...That was also the time I realized that I don't have a chance to accept my feelings for him.

He will do anything it takes just to protect that one he loves.

All I need to do is support him whenever he needs me that's all, I'm not that protagonist in this story... _She _is.

_It's time to give up..._I know that.

_You don't have a chance..._I already knew that right from the start.

_You're no match for her..._I also know that.

_She needs Shade more than you do..._I know that.

_Just accept it and find a suitable guy for you..._I know.

_And finally...He has a feelings for her..._ I knew that all along.

I confessed my feelings to him last Friday ago...But...His answering the same reply over and over again.

So this time...I will be the one who'll accept the reality, I won't run away anymore, even if it hurts me thousandth times.

I don't care...Even if I need to be the sacrifice...It's fine...It's my name after all.

_**Next morning~~**_

I was prepared and was waiting for the others to pick me up.

Shade text me that they will arrive at 10: 00 AM. And it's already 9:48 AM.

Finally, I heard a loud noise outside...Which I knew that it was Shade and the others.

I stepped out of the house and locked all the windows and doors before I leave and then ride inside the van.

Rein quickly jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"FINE!" She cried out as I chuckled, I saw Shade staring at me...I felt this pain again so instead I smiled and greeted him goodmorning as he greet me back.

The travel was quiet...I was staring out the window and sadly stared at my reflection.

I can't let them notice that I cried too much last night, especially Shade.

"So guys where are we heading?" Rein asked cheerfully and excitedly as I saw how Shade smiled warmly.

I took a deep breath and gripped my handkerchief.

"To the 'Garden of the east', It's a nice place to have a picnic there. You can feel the warm breeze and you can have a nice view from the top." Mirlo exclaimed as Rein clamp her hands together then smiled cheerfully.

And I stayed quiet until we arrived our destination.

The more I talk to him, the more I regret my decision.

It took several minutes until we reached the' Garden of the east'.

Our friends already reserved a spot for us and it was under the tree and near the viewing spot...I saw that below us was a cliff, so the manager warned us to be careful.

We prepared the picnic blanket and also the foods.

After that, we laugh and had the enjoyment of our lives. Laughters and story telling...It really made me happy.

When we finished eating, we decided to have some viewing since we have some time left... Mirlo and the others cleaned the place and walk out for a minute while me, Rein and Shade stayed behind to clean some other mess we made.

Rein walked near the viewing spot, there was a secure wall on the side so were far from danger.

"Look, look the sun is about to set!" I quickly looked at Rein direction as she tip her feet and pointed to the sun.

I smiled and was about to walk towards her when her foot slipped and causes the secure wall to be pushed down.

I immediately walk towards her to help her, but it resulted for me to fall too.

Luckily she was holding on a branch and so was I.

"Hold on...Rein." I spoke up as I saw her eyes crying.

"Shade! Help!" I yelled as I felt foot steps running towards us.

And there, I found Shade at the very top with a terrified look on his eyes.

He held out his hand for me and Rein to grabbed, and we caught it. Rein was on the other hand while me on the other side.

His foot was between the rock so he can hold us both, I still have a bad feeling about this.

"Where are the others?" I yelled as I notice that he was having a hard time pulling us both.

"THeir...Still..." He was already panting...What should I do?...

In this situation the three of us will...

"Shade! You can't do it...At this rate the three of us will fall!" I yelled as loud as I can.

"I can do it!" He stated as I smiled at him warmly...Oh yeah...Didn't I said before that, Even if I'm the sacrifice...I don't care. So this time...I'll be the one who'll protect them.

"Shade! You can't do it! So-" Before I can continue he trailed me off...And I felt there were tears falling down his cheeks because some of his tears was dripping to us. Rein fainted since she only came out the hospital so this might be a shock to her.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!" My eyes widened when he said that.

"Shade..." For the first time...I felt a warm feeling inside me...So this is...

"You know what?" I smiled as he flinched.

"What? Fine please..." I trailed him off this time.

"I like you after all...But, I understand...You have someone whose precious to you...You'll do anything just to protect this fragile girl..." I paused as I continued on smiling at him.

I can spot a confusion in his face.

"What are you saying?" His hands was already trembling and also means that he won't hold us for much longer.

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" I yelled and at the same time smiled at him before I slip my hands off from his grip. Shade's eyes widened as I whispered...

_I love you..._

And saw that he pulled Rein up and cried and yelled my name.

My voice echoed which I assume he heard my confession.

After that, I felt a sharp pain and my vision was turning pitch black...Before I closed it...I stared at the sky once more...And closed my tired eyes and for the last time.

_Thank you for being there...Shade..._

* * *

**How was the one shot everyone? Please tell me, how the flow was.**

**Hope you liked it...Review and Rate ne? I'll think for a new idea of one shot and try making it a little bit longer this time...Thank you for wasting you're time reading this. I'm grateful, see you on my other stories!**


End file.
